


strength

by tomkitty



Series: let me have this [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, sorry this sucks, that is a really shitty title wow bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9467174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomkitty/pseuds/tomkitty
Summary: What I'd like to believe was going through Ed's mind while Oswald was busy tearing apart Gotham.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what this is. I'm emo over the promo for 3x14 and then this happened.
> 
> Any and all mistakes are my own.

_“What?!”_

_“Oswald?”_

Oswald was out of control. Ed knew that Oswald would tear the city apart looking for him, knew that Oswald would do anything to get him back. Ed was preying on Oswald’s emotions, manipulating him at every turn. He knew how clouded Oswald’s mind could get when he was so focused on one thing. He’d seen it first hand when Oswald had gone after Galavan after all. Now Oswald was out there, tearing apart his own kingdom, ruthlessly killing people who were once loyal to him, or who were at least afraid enough of him to never oppose him. 

Ed had no problem with this. They could all die for all he cared. They were just pawns, pieces to be manipulated but not needed in the end. They could always be replaced, Ed would see to it that they were. Oswald however, he was irreplaceable. There was no one else like him in the world. 

_“Ed? Is that really you? Are- are you okay?”_

_“I, I can’t talk long. I snuck away to the phone.”_

He didn’t like making Oswald suffer, quite the opposite in fact. It pained him to see Oswald upset, to see him in pain, but he needed to make Oswald see. Oswald needed to understand that his actions had consequences. He needed to understand just how betrayed Edward had felt so that he never does something like this again. He wanted Oswald to consider them as being equals, but for that to happen Oswald needed to know that Ed was not to be taken for granted. That he was not someone that Oswald could manipulate at will. Once Oswald understood that, then Edward would go back to him. That was always the plan. It’s not as though he hates Oswald. Sure, maybe he wanted him dead at first, but he understands now. Had someone tried to take Oswald away from him, he would have reacted in a similar manner. 

_“Ed, who has you? Where are you?”_

_“Kane Chemicals. Oswald hurry plea-”_

Ed had once told Oswald that love was a source of weakness for people like them, and he was right. Because of Oswald’s love for him, Ed is able to manipulate Oswald. But he was also wrong as well. When Oswald loves someone, that love runs deep. Deeper than his need for power, deeper than his anger, deeper than anything. Ed could see it so very clearly in the way Oswald reacted to the thought of him being held captive. 

Oswald’s love was making him act out on impulse and be the ruthless person he used to be, and it was all for him. Ed was very much aware of this and he couldn’t help but feel a bit of happiness over the fact that Oswald was willing to give up everything for him. Ed would never allow that to happen of course, he has another plan for how to get everything Oswald built back up. But knowing that Oswald was willing to throw it all away for him? It made his heart swell. It’s how he knew, that even after everything he’s done, after everything he will do to Oswald, he’ll be forgiven in the end. 

That knowledge alone is what’s giving him the strength to go through with the next step in his plan.

**Author's Note:**

> If you read this I appreciate it. Sorry it's sort of terrible.


End file.
